


Three Times Peter Cares, and One Time Stiles Does

by HeadmasterFelix, karasusi



Series: Steter [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasusi/pseuds/karasusi





	Three Times Peter Cares, and One Time Stiles Does

It’s one of those days again. Peter had grabbed his triple shot latte at the café around the corner, had picked up some of the books and herbs he had ordered at the magik shop down the street and had enjoyed a light and delicious lunch. Everything had been fine. Until the pack meeting came around.

Really, he didn’t even bother rolling his eyes anymore. It just started to hurt after a while and with the fact that he had the supernatural healing capabilities of a werewolf, that was saying something. Scott and Derek were fighting, _again_. Or well, Derek was, what Scott was doing didn’t really make sense to Peter. It was a mixture of whining and looking at everyone else in the room for help - except for the guy who bit him, good boy - and then ignoring said help completely for the sake of some strange moral compass. At least Derek was just a stubborn mess who wanted to be right and prove that he deserved his alpha status.

Neither of them was listening to Stiles. No one did and yes, Peter could grasp where they were coming from; Stiles talked a lot, he did it fast and it didn’t always make sense immediately. But they were so, so wrong ignoring the only remotely smart person in the room - apart from himself, but he’d only help if someone begged him for it or if he could wrap it in a sarcastic remark. Right now, Stiles had figured out the solution to their problem with the wendigos and no one seemed to care. Apart from Peter.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering cut through the angry shouting and the frustrated banter. Peter grinned smugly from ear to ear as everyone stared at him and the empty glass he had pretty much thrown onto the floor. “I just wanted to see what would happen.” His piercing aquamarine eyes wandered over to Stiles who, utterly unsurprisingly was the first one to find his voice again.

“I- uh, I know how we can get them out of Beacon Hills. The- the wendigos, I mean. Not Peter.” The pale teen swallowed and Peter could see his throat move. Finally all eyes were on Stiles. Where they belonged, in his opinion.

The boy bloomed under the attention and spoke even faster, hands all over the place as he used them to explain his plan as well. Peter smiled and got up to deal with the mess he made. They didn’t even notice when he left half an hour later.

\---

Peter liked to cook and even occasionally bake. Why? Because wolf senses made it really hard to deal with mediocre food. Peter hated anything mediocre so you know what they say, if you wanna make sure something’s well done, do it yourself. (He had used to cook for the whole pack on a regular basis before the fire and sometimes he still messed up the portion size when he cooked just for himself. He shared with Derek then but he didn’t explain or comment on why he had made so much food.)

Peter was still trying to recreate his grandmother’s recipe for Irish soda bread and he made some mean oatmeal cookies. His best dishes were lasagna, coq au vin and venison stew. Well, and steaks. He was a wolf, okay?

He was very picky about his ingredients. And yes, he loved and ate all those overpriced luxury foods. 

So when he noticed that Stiles wasn’t eating properly, there seemed to be an obvious solution. Peter just brought food every time he came over to a pack meeting. Of course he always arrived early and of course he never allowed Derek to say a word about the source of the things that were replacing greasy delivery pizza and junk food these days. And the fact that it always seemed to be things Stiles loved? Nah, better not talk about that either. Would have seemed a bit stalkerish to explain that one, wouldn’t it?

“Seriously Derek, you gotta tell us where you bought these muffins from. They’re amazing!”

The alpha just shot his uncle a look. Peter didn’t even bother to return it.

“They’re just muffins.”

Yes, trust Derek to find the right words. Stiles shook his head. “They’re delicious, they’re a lot healthier than what my dad grabs at the bakery and they have cinnamon in them. They’re a lifesaver, dude!”

Peter grinned and watched Stiles dig into another one.

\---

Okay, so most of his money was gone. Peter was going to rip out the throat of whoever had stolen it and make them eat their own vocal cords afterwards. Or something like that. He was pissed, really pissed. Because what was he supposed to do? Get a job? Yeah, sure. The days of his law career hadn’t even started after he had finished college. And he definitely wouldn’t start clothes shopping at H&M. Or worse, Walmart. At least he had a few thousand dollars left on his bank account.

So he started researching and he picked apart every damn detail he could find. Of course, Eichenhouse was on the top of his list and it really wasn’t that hard to get access to their file system. And he really hadn’t planned on stumbling over the Stilinski file. Or the bills that Stiles and his father still had to pay off. But now that he was looking at it…

It was quite easy to just make it look like the Eichenhouse management had decided to do the right thing. Especially with Peter’s law degree. And to anyone in the asylum’s accounting department, the Sheriff had just managed to pay it all back at once.

H&M designers had really stepped up their game recently, right? It wouldn’t be that bad.

\---

Stiles had never really gotten the impression that Derek and Peter were close. Family, sure, but not close. So when Peter spoke up for the first time in who-knows-how-long at a pack meeting, had a plan that was better than Scott’s and was only requesting that someone come with him so he could get an extra pair of eyes on the building he needed to check out, and Derek gave a roll of his eyes and a nonchalant “I’m sticking with Scott.”, Stiles really didn’t expect the look of hurt behind Peter’s eyes. He stayed stoic and stalwart, and Stiles guessed that all the places wolves would look - namely his scent and his heartbeat, didn’t even flinch. But the places where humans looked? The focus of his eyes, the rigid way his eyebrows stayed in place, the slight turn of the corner of his lips. Yeah, Peter was hurt. He had lost the last wolf he thought still had any loyalty to him over Scott.

Stiles ran his teeth over his lower lip, figuring pretty quickly that even though they weren’t close, Derek was probably the only person on the planet who could still hurt Peter. He hoped Derek wasn’t the only person who could mend him, too.

“I’ll go. Derek might be able to see more, but I’ll actually know what I’m looking at. And uh, no offence Scott, but you’re not gonna find anything by the creek. Doesn’t take Batman to figure that one out.”


End file.
